The Clinical Core with facilities on the two University of Southern California campuses will continue to facilitate ADRC goals related to Alzheimer's disease (AD), aging, and dementia through the recruitment of demented and non-demented elderly control subjects; medical, neuropsychological, and laboratory evaluation; and clinical data analysis. The Clinical Core is essential to the Neuropathology Core to make post-mortem tissues available for basic neurobiological studies. Specific Aims are (1) to provide well-characterized, longitudinally- assessed AD, non-demented "normal control," and other designated subjects for clinical and autopsy research needs of the ADRC; (2) to support ADRC sponsored research on inclusion body myositis and working memory; (3) to maintain through the Pharmacology Program an infrastructure for clinical pharmacological research on AD; (4) to coordinate the use of Clinical Core data and subjects by participating investigators and to catalyze new clinical and basic research projects on AD and related disorders; (5) to contribute to a common Administrative Core research database; and (6) to provide a setting for training and support services for AD patients, caregivers, lay persons, and health care professionals. New control subjects are anticipated from older women in a Permanente Group of Southern California cohort. In years 16-20, the Clinical Core will continue to maintain autopsy requirements for AD and control subjects (with targeted exceptions) and to work closely with other ADRC components in enhancing minority recruitment.